Cinta Pertama, atau Pacar Pertama?
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: benarkah cinta pertama akan menjadi pacar pertama? Kalau sahabat kecilku menjadi pacar pertamaku, apakah dia harus menjadi cinta pertamaku? Lalu bagaimana kalau tidak? Check it out ! Remind to review


**Cinta Pertama, Atau Pacar Pertama? **

**Desclaimer** : bleach is not mine, and will never be mine

**Pair** : HitsuHina, GrimNel

**Warning** : AU dan seperti kebanyakan AU, karakternya pun akan OOC, so… just klik back if u don't like

**Summary** : benarkah cinta pertama akan menjadi pacar pertama? Kalau sahabat kecilku menjadi pacar pertamaku, apakah dia harus menjadi cinta pertamaku? Lalu bagaimana kalau tidak? Check it out ! Remind to review^^

**Momo's POV**

Enjoy it…!

Kadang aku iri kalau melihat Rangiku Matsumoto, gadis berambut pirang itu berduaan dengan Gin Ichimaru, atau Orihime Inoue yang bermesraan dengan Ulquiora Schiffer. Bahkan kadang aku iri dengan canda tawa, atau pertengkaran kecil Rukia Kuchiki dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Seakan-akan dunia ini semakin sempit, dan kutubnya akan menghimpit dadaku hanya dalam 5 menit saja.

Rasanya saat ini hatiku mulai membangun taman cinta. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hatiku mendesain taman cintaku. Dag dig dug kadang kurasakan. Padahal dulu tak pernah begini.

Aku, gadis 16 tahun yang belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Perasaan minder pasti ada, tapi aku harus bisa melawan rasa minder demi masa depanku. Bukannya tidak ada yang mau menjadi pacarku, tapi sudah kubilang, ini demi masa depanku.

Sempat aku merasa malu saat harus datang ke pesta ulang tahun ke 17 Neliel. Dan kami ini sudah SMA, jadi mungkin akan sangat terasa sepi kalau datang ke pesta tanpa kekasih atau sekedar teman untuk menemani. Dan itulah yang kurasakan. Aku malu harus datang ke pesta itu tanpa pasangan. Lagipula syarat datang ke pesta itu juga memang harus berpasangan.

Aku bersyukur saat Hitsugaya TouShirou, teman masa kecilku, juga sampai aku SMA sekarang, berkenan datang ke pesta bersamaku. Awalnya aku tidak enak harus datang bersamanya, yah… walaupun aku tahu dia pasti belum punya pasangan. Itu karena aku mencintai seseorang, dan aku sangat mengharapkan datang bersamanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Shiro-chan sangat membantuku. Dia berpakaian rapih, muncul dengan dandanan terkeren yang pernah kulihat, dia mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Rapih sekali. Aku pun begitu. Aku mengenakan gaun terbaikku untuk pergi ke pesta, meski tidak bersama orang yang kucintai.

"Kau sudah siap, Momo?" tanya Shiro-chan saat menjemputku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengabaikan uluran tangannya. Shiro-chan menarik kembali tangannya. Kami berjalan menuju tempat pesta. Jalanan sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada Hanataro yang selalu menjaga toko obat di apotek dekat danau, tidak ada anak-anak kecil yang merengaek-rengek pada mamanya untuk dibelikan perman, seperti biasanya. Padahal, hari masih sore, dan biasanya suasana seperti itulah yang mengisis danau yang kami lewati ini.

"Em… terimakasih" ucapku memecah keheningan yang hampir menghabiskan umurku.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa menemanimu, Momo" jawabnya.

"Kau suka pesta, Shiro-chan?"

"Momo, aku ingin kau memanggilku Hitsugaya."

"Tapi aku senang memanggilmu Shiro-chan." Shiro-chan tersenyum masam padaku.

"Ya sudahlah," jawabnya sebelum diam untuk beberapa menit, "kau pernah datang ke pesta bersama pasangan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belum. Kau tahu kan, selama ini aku belum pernah berpacaran, jadi mana mungkin aku datang dengan kekasihku."

"Ah… kau benar." lagi-lagi kediaman menjadi racun mematikan bagi kami.

Akhirnya kami lanjutkan perjalanan dengan sejuta kediaman. Aku ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidaklah salah tingkah, karena berjalan berdua dengan Shiro-chan di suasana yang sepi, damai, dengan sepoi-sepoi angin yang mengangkat rambutku, membuatnya bergoang. Shiro-chan berjalan dengan tangan dimasukkan di saku celananya.

Matahari yang mulai bergulir ke barat, dan pemandangan danau yang masih kentara, membuatku semakin tak enak harus berjalan dalam diam.

"Em… Shiro-chan…!" aku tahu Shiro-chan takkan senang mendengar panggilan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menanggilnya begitu.

Dia menengok ke arahku tanpa berkata apapun.

"Pernahkah kau suka pada seorang gadis?" tanyaku akhirnya. Shiro-chan tersenyum mendengarnya. Langkah kami masih bersahutan sementara Shiro-chan sedikit menunduk mencoba merangkai jawabannya.

"Pernah" sahutnya singkat sembari memandangku, setelah menunduk beberapa detik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku bahagia, Momo. Merasakan cinta pertama itu memanglah sangat membahagiakan" dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi, akan sangat menyakitkan kalau ternyata cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti maksud Shiro-chan, tapi kurasa dia punya pengalaman buruk tentang cinta pertamanya.

"Kau tak pernah menceritakan tentang cinta pertamamu padaku," ujarku ceria. Aku tersenyum berharap dia mau menceritakan pengalamannya jatuh cinta, "Apakah aku mengenal gadis itu?" tambahku.

"Kau tidak hanya sekedar mengenalnya." Dia berhenti lalu mendengus, "Kurasa aku tidak perlu menceritakannya padamu, Momo."

"Hey…! Kau ini harus menceritakannya padaku. Aku ingin tau, siapa gadis itu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat merasakan cinta pertama. Aku ingin tahu, Hitsu-chan..." rayuku. Aku harap dia mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku, setalah aku memanggilnya Hitsu-chan.

"Hn…?" dia memandangku tak percaya. Mungkin kaget karena aku memanggilnya Hitsu-chan.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, Momo?" tanyanya, setelah memperhatikanku. Aku bisa merasakan darahku berkumpul di pipi. Membuat wajahku memerah.

"Em… menurutmu?"

"Menurutku iya. Momo, kau harus bercerita." Aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan raut wajahnya saat berkata tadi.

"Tapi kau juga harus bercerita padaku."

"Em… ok! Kurasa jalan masih panjang," katanya memandang tujuan kami yang kira-kira masih 500 meter lagi. Jarak 1 km cukup jauh kalau ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, tapi begitula… di tempat ini belum ramai kendaraan umum. Kalau kendaraan pribadi, kurasa Shiro-chan pun tidak 'kan diijinkan untuk membawa motor sekali pun, karena belum memiliki SIM. Lagi pula ini kan hanya 1 km.

Aku tersenyum.

"Lady first" ucap Shiro-chan.

"Ah… kau saja dulu, kalau di saat seperti ini, yang berlaku bukan lady first, tapi emansipasi" candaku.

"Haha… baiklah. Kurasa semua orang di sini sudah tak asing lagi dengan gadisku ini. Dia sering menyanggul rambutnya, dan dia juga baik. Aku tidak mau mendetailkan ciri fisiknya" dia memandangku. Aku tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengannya? Dia cantik?"

"Dia gadis baik, cantik, dan dia juga sayang pada Obaa-san. Dan aku ingin sekali berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya" kukira Shiro-chan belum pernah mengenalkan seorang gadispun pada Obaa-san. Yang kutahu, hanya Rangiku-san, Rukia-chan, Nanao-chan, dan Nemu-senpai yang sudah mengenal Obaa-san. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka, pikirku.

"Kau bagaimana? Sekarang giliranmu…" ucapnya, membangunkan pikiranku tentang siapa gadis itu.

Aku tersenyum.

"Pangeran yang berhasil merampas hatiku untuk yang pertama kali?" jawabku dengan hiperbola untuk mendramatisir.

"He-hem!"

"Kau juga sudah mengenalnya. Dia senior kita." Shiro-chan memandangiku dengan mata bagaikan kaca yang hampir terpecah. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa, Shiro-chan?"

"Oh… tidak. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu. Aku ingin mendengar lebih."

Aku tersenyum, "Dia… lelaki yang penuh wibawa. Pandangannya… selalu membuatku takluk" ucapku dengan menyatukan kedua tanganku, dan menempelkannya di leher, dekat telinga kiri.

"Kau pasti sangat senang."

"He-hem. Aku senang sekali."

"Kau pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Tapi akan" ucapku. Shiro-chan berusaha tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah saling bercerita ini. Kurasa wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Selamat datang…!" sambut beberapa orang yang menunggui kedatangan kami di pintu masuk gedung. Aku dan Shiro-chan tersenyum membalasnya. Setelah menunjukkan undangan kami, mereka mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Aku melihat Neliel yang mengenakan gaun hijau, yang serasi dengna warna matanya, sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Kurasa dia sangat gembira malam ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nel-chan…!" ucapku sambil cipika-cipiki. Shiro-chan juga menyalami Neliel.

"Hey, kau datang bersama Hitsu-kun!"

"Oh, iya. Dia bilang belum punya pasangan, jadi kuajak saja dia" sahutku. Shiro-chan tersenyum padaku dan Neliel.

"Bagaimana dengan pria idamanmu itu? Kau sudah mengungkapkan persaanmu?" tanya Neliel, membuatku _blushing_. Sekilas aku bisa melihat Shiro-chan mengusap wajahnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin setelah melihatnya datang bersama seorang gadis kemari. Kau lihat dia kan? Ada di sudut ruangan ini." Neliel mengangguk tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Hey sayang…! Selamat ulang tahun ya…!" ucap Grimmjou, kekasih Neliel. Dia datang dari belakang kami, lalu menghampiri kekasihnya, dan menciumnya.

"Hey, ToShirou! Hey Momo!"

"Hai juga Grim-kun!" sahutku. Shiro-chan tidak menjawab, dia hanya cemberut. Aku tahu kenapa dia cemberut begitu.

"Ah… Hitsugaya!" ralat Grimmjou setelah tahu maksud kecemberutan Shiro-chan.

"Hey ToShirou! Gadis yang bersama Aizen itu lumayan cantik bukan? Namanya Lolly" ucap Grimmjou sambil menoel-toel lengan Shiro-chan yang dilipat di -chan melirik Grimmjou ketus.

"Kurasa aizen-senpai tidak cocok dengan gadis itu" ujar Neliel.

"Dia saudara Aizen. Baru kemarin datang dari Hueco Mundo," jawab Grimmjou. Aku berseri-seri mendengarnya. Ternyata hanya saudara, syukurlah.

Neliel melirikku dan aku pun tersenyum. Shiro-chan masih diam dan melipat tangannya di dada.

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol dengan Neliel, acara inti pun dimulai. Setelah meniup lilin dan memotong kue ulangtahun yang menjulang tinggi, Neliel mendapat hadiah istimewa dari sang kekasih. Liontin emas dengan wajah mereka yang menghiasi isinya. Grimmjou memang kekasih yang romatis. Tidak lupa, sebagai tanda sayangnya, Grimmjou mencium Neliel. Aku ingin ada lelaki yang akan memberiku hadiah istimewa di hari ulangtahunku yang ke 17 nanti.

Aku terkadang tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika tahu bahwa Aizen-senpai sedang memandangiku. Uh… dag dig dug… rasanya hatiku siap berperang.

"Momo," panggil Shiro-chan lembut. Aku berpaling dari aizen-senpai ke Shiro-chan.

"Iya" jawabku.

"Sebenarnya aku tak enak untuk mengatakan ini."

"Tak apa, katakana saja. Sungguh tak apa" jawabku meyakinkan.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku tahu pesta belum selesai, tapi aku menghawatirkan obaa-san."

"Oh, yasudah, kalau begitu kita pamit dulu dengan Neliel."

"Em… biarkan aku pulang sendiri, kau tak apakan jika aku meninggalakanmu?"

"Tapi, Shiro-chan-"

"Kurasa pria itu akan mengantarmu pulang nanti" ucap Shiro-chan dengan nada yang sungguh tak enak didengar. Dia langsung berjalan menjauh dariku, tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Aku ingin mencegahnya, ya… setidaknya, dia sudah mau menemaniku datang ke pesta ini. Aku harus berterimakasih. Meski sejujurnya aku juga senang, karena Aizen-senpai terus tersenyum ke arahku.

~R~

Kamis sore, di danau karakura, langit menangis. Baru dua hari yang lalu aku melewati danau ini dengan kecerahan langitnya. Tapi sore ini, aku datang lagi, sendiri, tanpa Shiro-chan, dan menangis. Lelaki yang kuinginkan ternyata tak menginginkanku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan perasaanku padanya.

Rintik hujan yang mengikuti aliran airmataku, terus menerpa kulitku. Pakaianku basah, rambutku sudah mengalirkan air hujan bersama airmataku. Aku tahu, di ujung jalan ini, Hanataro, seorang apoteker di sana, sedang memandangiku yang sendirian di tepi danau. Memandang kemilaunya air danau, dan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh.

Aku menangis dan terus menangis. Aku berlutut ke arah danau. Nasipku di pinggir danau ini, tidaklah seperti Narsisius yang mengagumi dirinya sendiri, tapi aku, adalah peri yang menangis karena ditolak cintanya. Tapi aku tak ingin berakhir seperti peri echo yang menangisi pangeran pujaannya hingga menghilang. Tapi aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Air mendadak berhenti menerjang kulitku. Hujan belum reda. Aku tahu itu, danau itu masih ditetesi air hujan dengan derasnya. Tapi, siapa yang memayungiku?

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus membirakan tubuhmu kehujanan."

Ternyata teman kecilku, si rambut putih, Shiro-chan. Aku berdiri dan memeluknya, membuat bajunya basah.

"Tenang Momo, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Kau tahu? Aku akan berjanji."

Janji? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Shiro-chan. Tapi kapan?

Aku memandangi Shiro-chan yang dengan kebaikkannya merangkulku ke bangku terdekat. Dia memegang payung untuk kami berdua.

"S-Shiro-c-chan…!" panggilku terbata-bata. Shiro-chan tersenyum kali ini. Dia tidak cemberut, dia tersenyum. Aku yakin, kali ini dia tersenyum. Ya, dia benar-benat tersenyum.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Momo" ucapnya membuatku merasa semakin nyaman dipeluknya. Aku menangis di pundaknya. Airmataku membasahi lengannya. Dia mengelus rambutku yang basah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyaku, dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap sisa airmataku.

"Karena aku akan berjanji"

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji! Aku akan berjanji untuk menjagamu."

Entah rasa aneh apa yang menembus kedingan hatiku, tapi aku merasa ini pernah dikatakan oleh Shiro-chan.

Ya, aku benar, Shiro-chan memang pernah mengatakan hal itu, saat kami berjalan menuju pesta Neliel. Tapi, bukankah janji itu akan diucapkannya untuk gadis yang dicintainya?

"Kau gadis itu, Momo" katanya seakan tahu pikiranku. Aku tak ingin percaya, tapi aku harus percaya.

Seorang gadis, yang sudah pasti dikenal oleh semua orang di sini, menyayangi Obaa-san, dan rambutnya tersanggul. Yup. Itu aku, Momo Hinamori. Kenapa aku baru sadar? Shiro-chan, teman kecilku, ternyata yang akan menjagaku.

Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Senang, sedih, atau aku harus terharu? Aku bingung. Shiro-chan adalah kawan kecilku, mungkinkah aku bisa mencintainya?

Mungkin benar kata orang, bahwa cinta pertama tak mesti jadi pacar pertama. Dan aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan senang hari ini, esok dan selamanya. Karena pria berambut silver ini, akan menjagaku selamanya.

**Owari…**

Makasih udah baca fic ini. Aku senang kalian baca fic ini, dan aku akan lebih senang lagi, kalau kalian mau meninggalkan review untuk cerita ini. Maaf atas ke-OOC-an dan ke-gaje-an fic ini. Sekian, terimakasih… ^^


End file.
